Birthday
by Tiax Anderson
Summary: Two days left till Kaolla Su's birthday. What will she do? What will the tendants do? What will Keitarou do?Chapter one up.Progress, 33,33


**Birthday**

January 9th, two days left

I wake up early, the sun shines in my eyes and I stretch myself before opening them. The vision of a combination of trees and technology comes into view as my eyes adjust to the light. As I roll over I remember my decision of last night to not sleep in my favourite tree in the middle of my room, else I would have been on the green grassy floor now. With my face out of the light I can clearly see my favourite tree, a large and sturdy tree with lots of leaves, one big branch to sleep on and a hole where the roots dig into the ground. Behind it is a small stream of hot water that will lead to the hot spring where, judging by the sun's altitude, the girls will be bathing. After that the forestation of my room continues. Behind me should be the working desk, covered with unfinished inventions and tools, books of electronics and my school books. It is positioned under the window. Looking at my feet I can see the shutter of my room and if I look up I can see a cupboard with some books and inventions. What nobody knows is that the book; 'mysteries of the moon', has a transmitter in it's cover. Once deactivated, it'll activate a mechanism to shove the cupboard to the right and reveal my secret shrine, for lack of a better term.

"Better get dressed, I might be in time for breakfast."

I say to myself, which was the only motivation I need. I undress and jump in the stream, going completely under, then quickly dry myself with a towel and dress myself. Now I realise how hungry I am, I hang the towel on a branch in the sun and head downstairs.

I closed the shutter behind me, now to my left is Motoko's room while the right is decorated by the windows. After Motoko's room is the staircase and after that, Naru's room. My room is on the third floor, above Shinobu's room, but the staircase goes all the way to the first floor. It is a simple wooden staircase with large windows. As I descend I skip several steps at a time and I have reached the ground floor in a matter of seconds.

The living room is a blur as I use the supporting beam to make a right turn and storm in the dining room. This room is only slightly larger then the table, with chairs around it, that stands in the middle of it. Shinobu peaks out of the kitchen to see what stormed into the room, though I suspect that she knows who it is.

"Good morning Shinobu!"

I loudly say.

"Good morning Kaolla, breakfast is almost ready and Keitarou has already prepared the table. Just sit down."

Shinobu answered.

True, the table already has plates, knife and fork and glasses on it. The chairs are neatly placed against the table.

"Thanks Keitarou."

I yell at the 'special' boys bathroom, Keitarou always washes his face there and I take my seat. Not long after Motoko comes in. Already trained and showered she sits down waiting for breakfast.

"Have you slept nice Su?"

Motoko asks.

"Uhum, I slept really nice."

I reply while nodding enthusiastic.

"Seems that you can sleep without Motoko's help after all."

Apparently Naru is finished as well, she walks into the room and seems to say what Motoko thinks.

"I found a little trick."

I say while giving the two girls a wink and holding up my index finger.

'I just have to think about our favourite caretaker and manager and I'll sleep till the morning sun awakens me.'

"Really, what is your secret Kaolla?"

Shinobu walked up to the table with the breakfast, half hearing the conversation. She did hear my answer though.

"It's a se-cret."

I reply playfully and jump up as the door to the boys bathroom opens, I prepare to jump my unsuspecting prey. Keitarou walks out the bathroom, fresh and unwilling to be jumped, with his towel still around his neck.

"Hello everyb..."

The rest of the sentience of the male manager is cut off by my weight that is suddenly added to Keitarou's own weight, as I jump on his shoulders.

"Keitarou! Slept well?"

For a normal unknowing person this has to look really strange, but here at Hinata Sou it is a daily ritual. And I still wonder how I am able to do this everyday, again. Keitarou is dressed as usual with the exception of the blue towel around his neck, he wears blue jeans, brown simple shoes and a grey t-shirt.

"Good morning, Kaolla."

Keitarou tells me from beneath me.

"Good morning Keitarou."

Naru says with a disapproving look on her face that Motoko shares.

"Morning, Urashima."

"Good morning, Senpai."

Shinobu comments as she puts down the breakfast.

Keitarou tries to free himself of the headlock I put him in with my legs. I rush my hands trough his hair and lock my legs around his waist so that I can press my cheeks against his and release him after that.

"Common Keitarou, breakfast will get cold."

And I jump to my seat and grab my food to devour it when Motoko's hand stop me.

"Su, we will have to wait till everybody is here."

Motoko demands.

"But it might take hours for Kitsune to wake up."

I whine while I almost drool over my breakfast.

"Don't worry Kaolla, I'll tell her breakfast is ready."

And with that Shinobu runs off to wake Kitsune. In the last flash I notice that Shinobu doesn't wear her usual clothing and I wasn't prying on the white apron. Normally she wears some kind of pink sweater with a green dress over it. Today, however, she wears a blue t-shirt with a yellow patern on it to make it look like she wears a dress over it and a green skirt.

While waiting for the food I see that Motoko wears her usual white kendo outfit with her wooden sword and Naru her usual yellow shirt and red skirt. Not to long after, to my relieve, Shinobu returns with Kitsune who is already dressed. I divert my attention from them as soon as I noticed she will be joining us and focus on my food which tempts me every second it's on my plate.

"Good morning everybody."

Kitsune greets as she sits down and everybody gives her a 'good morning' in unison before we eat. As usual the food is delicious and before most even take their second bite from it I ask for seconds. But after the third plate I slow my pace, not because I don't want more but because something else bugs me. I just remember.

'Two days from now and it's my birthday.. Will they remember? Will Keitarou remember?'

It will be something just for Keitarou to be the only one remembering my birthday, though I at least suspect Motoko or Shinobu of remembering it.

"Oh, right. Would one of you girls be so kind to clean the outdoor bath? I have other things to do and it might take all day."

Keitarou suddenly says at the end of breakfast.

'Something else? Might take all day? Is he going to cook or something?'

"Ditching your manager duties are we, Urashima?"

Motoko says in an accusing way to Keitarou.

"No, no! This is just something that has to be done by me and can't wait any longer."

Keitarou replied while waving his hand besides him as if he was just caught doing something perverted. It's one of his expressions that I like the most.

"I'll do it for you, senpai."

Shinobu offers but Motoko is satisfied by Keitarou's explanation.

"No, no need, Shinobu. I'll do it this time, Urashima."

'But what is it that Keitarou has to do, I'll better get ready to follow Keitarou to find out.'

"I'm going to my room, if dinner's ready you may call me Shinobu."

And I leave for my room. The blur of the living room, staircase and hallway to my room makes place for the serenity that is my room and I open my espionage locker hidden deep in my room, near the stone that controls the flow of the stream. In a matter of seconds I have gathered all that I need and go trough the check list on my laptop. Camouflage suit, night goggles, laser reveal spray, long distance eavesdrop microphone and x-ray light. That should be enough. I close the locker and activate my online logbook so that I can report while on mission.

With everything packed I can follow Keitarou.

'But what if he's already gone? Of course, my Keitarou radar!'

I quickly grab the radar, good Keitarou is still in the house and I go downstairs. Keitarou is just being seen off by Shinobu and Naru quickly wishes him safe travel before she leaves for her room to study. I activate the camo-suit and tip toe to Keitarou. I chuckle to myself, stalking someone is something the girls would expect of Keitarou, not him being the victim.

"Good-bye senpai, dinner's ready at half past six and come back safe."

Shinobu tells Keitarou.

"Don't worry Shinobu, I can take care of myself and I promise not to go with strangers."

Keitarou says with a smile on his face. Meanwhile I can picture Keitarou walking with the strangest people you've ever seen. I can hardly hold my laughing. Before I know it Keitarou is already outside and past a quarter of the big stars in front of Hinata Sou. As I run after Keitarou I realise how good he looks. The only thing that can improve the sight of Keitarou walking down these long stairs is when the cherry blossoms fall.

'That would've been perfect, guess I'll have to wait for that.'

Keitarou doesn't seem to notice the footsteps behind him. So I can follow him without to much trouble. But when we reach the bottom of the stairs he waits for the tram at the tram stop. When the tram stops in front of the two of us, I see a really crowded small space. There are at least fifty people in the tram which only has 20 seats and 20 stand places. I can't go in there if I don't want to be noticed, I didn't pack trackers and the Keitarou radar has a reach of 300 meters. Keitarou steps in the bus and I have to run after the bus, if I don't want to loose Keitarou.

**Bleep** It is almost two hours later when the radar picks up Keitarou's signal. If I'm correct he walks out of the bank and is heading for the shopping district.

"If I go through here I can still head him off and see what he's up to."

I say to myself, ignoring some stares from people as I seemingly talk to a radar. Looking at Keitarou's speed he is probably walking, just as me. He is in area where lots of offices are. About a 10 minute walk to the shops. I am in a residential area, mostly house of people. Also around 10 minutes walk to the shop. But I have small alleys that cut around 2 to 3 minutes of my time while Keitarou doesn't have those. The large streets are what you'd expect, clean standard houses with a lawn and a fence, drive way and a car. The little alleys however, are small dark dirty passages between garages where dumpsters and cardboard boxes fill the space. Glancing at the radar now and then I see that I am right, Keitarou does go to the shopping district, but he has quickened his pace. It's to fast to be on foot, or he's fleeing for something, and to slow for a bike, but perhaps it's crowded. What matters most is that he'll be arriving much sooner, some time before me. This may lead to following Keitarou for nothing.

When I finally arrive at the shopping district and have passed countless of stores, I finally catch up to Keitarou. But he looks like he's just enjoying himself now, looking at several shops, almost drooling over a video game shop. He does however has a briefcase with him and I wonder what's in there. Then he meets up with his two friends, time for the long distance eavesdrop microphone.

"Hey, Keitarou. How are you?"

"Yeah, good day, Keitarou."

"Hello guys. I have that briefcase you wanted. What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh, just some prank."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about Keitarou. You should be worrying about Todai."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Studies have been bad, I've been busy getting some things done."

"Getting things done? What are _you_ up to Keitarou?"

"Nothing, it's a surprise.."

Keitarou's voice trailed of when he says this. As if he's bothered by it. Perhaps it doesn't go well, but I still don't have anything.

"Well, see you later Keitarou."

The two say in unison and they part. Keitarou suddenly looks back, straight at me!

'Has he discovered me?'

But then, since the microphone is still on, I hear him say that he has to hurry. When I look at the radar he does walk away and give me some breathing space.

'Seems I was just quick enough to hide behind this board.'

When I take a closer look at it, it appears to be a board promoting the cheap prices of games, I am crouching in front of the game shop. With a sigh of relieve I continue to tail Keitarou. I'm beginning to think that he is already done with his job since he casually walks past the stores, looking at the windows to see what they sell. Just when I want to give up he spots a store and quickens his pace towards it.

'Will I finally see what he's doing here?'

Are my thoughts, but the store is just a photo store. He quickly enters the shop and talks to the clerk behind the counter as I watch them trough the store window. The shop isn't that impressive, postcards, camera's, photographic films, batteries and cigarettes behind the counter. There are three other people in the shop excluding the clerk. Suddenly Keitarou pays the man, sticks up his thumb and the clerk waves him goodbye with a smile. Slightly panicking I look around for a hiding place, Keitarou's already opening the door when I spot a small corner to hide. Apparently the building designs didn't completely match as a small narrow corner, the size of a small garbage container, provided me cover. The bleeps tell me that Keitarou's coming back, probably returning to Hinata Sou.

'If he looks to his left I'm discovered..'

But yet again, I am not noticed and Keitarou walks past me. I am pretty sure that Keitarou is returning to Hinata Sou as the journey takes about an hour from here and it is almost half past five. Figuring that tailing Keitarou wouldn't give me much info any more I decide to take a different route.

'If I walk the other way I might be able to make it to the other tram stop and be ten minutes earlier then Keitarou. I'll head to my room and if anybody asks, I've been walking a bit.'

It sounds like a plan to me and a plan that doesn't allow more time to think. Heading in the opposite direction of Keitarou I manage to make it to the tram stop in time and arrive at Hinata Sou at a quarter past five. Miraculously I manage to make it to my room and store away all the equipment. It is then that I notice my laptop.

'Darn, I forgot to take notes. Well, now is as good as time as any.'

With these thoughts I start documenting today's experience and findings. Of course it isn't much, except that I might have to watch out for Keitarou's friends and that Keitarou seems to know the clerk from the photo store.

"Kaolla, dinner!"

Shinobu's voice reaches my ear and make me realise that after my findings I just wrote 'Keitarou' on the screen and that I've been staring at it for some time now. I sigh, delete Keitarou's name and safe the log. I press the power button, close the laptop and head out for dinner.

'Keitarou remembered Shinobu's birthday.. He wouldn't forget mine would he?'

The feast that Shinobu manages to create amazes me every time. The table is covered with many dishes, which include things as simple as rice and dishes which are given their own twist by Shinobu as her Tempura special. She does it alone most of the time too, always two times a day, for six, seven or even eight people. Except for her variant on my Curry special, her Tempura special is one of the very best dishes she cooks.

"Itadakimasu"

We say in unison and I dig in. As always Shinobu seems to have outdone herself once again. We fill dinner, as always, with pretty useless chatter about what we've done that day and I'm surprised that no one asks what Keitarou has done.

Apparently the shop owner did a favour to Shinobu, for she brought out some ice cream for desert, which is mostly saved for special occasions.

"You have something to celibate Shinobu-chan?"

Keitarou asks.

"No Keitarou-senpai. The shop manager gave me this because I'm such a 'hard working girl'."

Shinobu replies as she scoops out the ice cream with a hot ice scoop and divides the ice amongst the six eaters.

"Well it's nice to eat some ice cream even when we don't have anything to celibate."

I have to agree with Naru.

'But then again, I don't really mind eating food for special occasions. Celebration or not.'

"Well, I think I've earned some extra, Naru-senpai. Almost without noticing I cut over 2300 leaves today."

'2300? You've outdone yourself Motoko.'

The others come to the same conclusion and we eat the ice cream while recalling moments where we had done things to much or quick because we didn't really pay attention. Especially Naru seems to have many of those moments and Mitsune the least.

After almost all desert is consumed Naru finally breaks the ice and asks the question I want to ask but can't or else it will raise suspicion.

"So what did you do this afternoon Keitarou?"

All the tendants, including me, turn their eyes to Keitarou who is unusual calm even though there is such a suspicious undertone in Naru's voice. He eats the last of his ice cream before answering.

"Well to tell you the truth, I went to the bank and filled in some papers for some outstanding bills which had to be paid and after that I walked trough the shopping district for a while. Ow, I picked up something for a friend and visited another friend who owns a shop nearby."

'Friend? You paid him hard cash, Keitarou...'

"I still owed him some money."

Keitarou quickly adds as if he hears my thoughts. Though it doesn't sounds like that will take all day the others are satisfied with his answer and it does all add up to what I already know. He's off the hook, for now.

"Well, I better get the dishes done."

Shinobu is the one to break the silence and the others thank Shinobu for a great meal and go on with their daily things.

"Here, let me help you, Shinobu-chan."

"Thanks, Keitarou-senpai."

Shinobu replies with a faint blush on her cheeks. Both continue to clear the table and I decide that it's a good time to log my day and findings.

'Nothing just yet..'

The others I don't really care, but Keitarou.

Again I find myself behind my laptop and I open my espionage log. This time I do type today's events. I safe the file and go to my personal files and double click the 'Journal.odt' file. Writer is executed and I start typing.

'I think I'll edit the Writer and my espionage logger. The super tight security and user-friendly interface would do good...'

I enjoy typing my journal a lot more then an espionage log. The journal allows me to also add my thoughts on what happens that day and is about the entire day, not only the 'mission'. All files are saved again and I close my laptop.

'Perhaps if I planted clues of my birthday... Yeah, tomorrow I'll plant clues of my birthday. Ones even Keitarou will get.'

I chuckle inwardly after that last sentence and look at the clock.

'Already past 11 PM? I've got to get out of bed early, so I need to be in bed early to.'

I change into my night clothing and throw one last look through my room. My room always looks so peaceful in the night, it makes it a lot easier to go to sleep. The gentle shadows, soft sounds of falling water and whispering of night insects. I'm just long enough awake to thank the gods for these four days of vacation, which enable me to have these kinds of days, before I fall asleep and drift off to dreamland.


End file.
